


Surreptitious

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: When the cat is away the mice come out to play.





	Surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know where this idea came from. Thought I'd just practice writing a few different things. Hopefully it didn't turn out bad. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

You know what they say? When the cat is away the mice come out to play. And the mice were certainly in a playful mood tonight. It felt like it had been an eternity since you'd gotten some actual alone time with Nero. You were giddy when you had found the Devil May Cry empty with no sign of Dante anywhere. You called out, waiting for Trish or even Lady to respond. You were met with complete silence.

A grin lit up your face as you fished your phone out of your bag. Everyone was out of the shop and you had to act fast. Who knew when you’d have this chance again?

You had eagerly texted your boyfriend about the situation and he was there faster than you had anticipated. With a quick greeting he led you to your shared bedroom, pressing heated kisses to your lips and neck. You giggled as he pushed the door close behind him.

"Someone's eager" you teased.

You squealed as he pushed you down to the bed, your body bouncing slightly from the impact. 

"You're the one who suggested it" he retorted. 

And you didn’t regret it. It was a chance to finally have an intimate moment without the fear of being interrupted or discovered. No one in this shop would let you live it down if you were caught in a heated moment. You weren’t going to waste this opportunity. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch as Nero started taking his gear off. You patiently waited for him, watching him intently as he moved around the room. You were happy when he finally climbed onto the bed with you, crawling on top of you.

You hummed in delight as he started to kiss you again. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as his tongue licked your bottom lip. You parted your lips and moaned into his mouth as his tongue started to vigorously rub against your own. It was a battle for dominance you were not going to win. As your lips were locked his hand slid under your shirt, his fingers skimming your abdomen as they trailed up. You parted from the kiss with a groan as he kneaded your clothed breast. Your cheeks heated up as he stared at you intently, watching your facial expressions for any sign of discomfort. No matter how many times you two were intimate he was always afraid of accidentally hurting you.

He finally took the next step, scrunching up your shirt and peeling it off your body. You moaned in wanton as he buried his head between your breasts, his tongue caressing the soft skin. His clawed devil bringer crept up your back, the sharp nails snapping open the bra with a flick of his wrist. 

You whined as his mouth closed around a pert nipple, his tongue flicking the hard bud. His hand played with the other his mouth wasn't occupied with, making you moan even louder. You didn't have to worry about someone overhearing you. After all, the shop was empty. His tongue swirled around the bud as he sucked the heat gathering between your legs from his teasing touches. He let go of your chest with a slick pop, watching your face heat up as you panted from his ministrations.

"What?" you stuttered.

He smirked. "Nothing."

You let out a shaky breath as his lips skimmed down your chest, Nero positioning himself lower down your body. He pulled your pants off as he went, leaving you in only your flimsy underwear. You whimpered as you felt his lips place soft kisses against your thighs, making you shudder as your stomach clenched in anticipation. You hummed as he continued to litter kisses on the places except where you needed his mouth the most. It made you even more hot and bothered.

"Nero" you whined.

He chuckled. "Eager?"

A loud moan tumbled from your open mouth as he licked up your clothed sex, his tongue pressing against your clit. He was driving you insane.

"Please Nero" you begged. 

He hummed as he hooked the waistband of your panties under his thumbs and slowly dragged them down. He was painfully slow about it but you let out a sigh of relief when you felt the cold air brush against your aching sex. You gasped sharply as Nero licked up your dripping slit. 

He hummed. "You're so wet."

Your cheeks flared up in embarrassment. 

"Shut up."

He lifted your legs over his shoulders, allowing him to have better access. You whimpered as his tongue flicked your sensitive clit, making you shiver from his touch. You let out a shameful moan when he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing you to cover up your face in embarrassment. Did you really make that noise?

"Don't hide your face" Nero cooed. 

Your cheeks burned but you let your hands fall away, laying them beside your head. You moaned and arched your back as his tongue rubbed against your mound, your stomach clenching from the friction. You threaded your fingers through his soft locks, pulling at the strands to press his face closer. He groaned against you, his sinful mouth working wonders on your body. His mouth closed around your clit, the sudden pleasure racing up your spine as you crooned from the action. You bucked your hips into his face, trying to reach the edge as your stomach coiled and twisted, the heat bubbling away inside of you.

You tried not to sound disappointed when your partner pulled away from you but you couldn’t contain the small whine that fell from your lips. Nero pulled away to discard the rest of his clothes, making sure to be quick about it. He knew you didn’t want to wait too long and neither did he. You didn’t know when an opportunity like this would come around again so you were going to enjoy it as much as you could. When he came back down to you, you wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped your positions. The shock was evident on his face as he stared up at you with a bewildered look. You smiled down at him.

"Who's blushing now?" you teased.

A faint pink dusted his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Ha, ha very funny" he mumbled. 

You gently cupped his face and pulled it back as you kissed him softly. He melted against your lips, wrapping an arm around your waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. You moaned as you felt his erection press against your abdomen, making your core ache for him desperately. You were already incredibly wet for him and you craved for your bodies to be joined. You reached between your bodies to stroke his hard member, your thumb swirling around the tip. Nero let out a shaky breath his hips twitching as you teased him.

You lowered yourself onto him and you both shared a loud moan. You pushed Nero back on the bed, getting him to lie down on his back. You gyrate your hips, making him moan as you thrust down on him. You placed your hands on his firm chest, keeping yourself balanced as you moved against him. He got an unadulterated view of all your naughty bits from this position. He watched as you split yourself open on his cock, erotic moans falling from your lips as you bounced up and down. His hands settled on your hips, his devil bringer digging into your skin. It was a pleasurable sting and it only made you go down on him harder. 

You could feel something start to build up inside you. It was intense and it grew with every jerk of your hips. Nero gripped your hips and started to thrust up into you, making you cry out from the sheer pleasure. His cock was brushing up against your sweet spot, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling your ears as you panted and moaned. The knot in your stomach wound tight as you moved faster. Your breasts started to sway and bounce from your movements as you whined for more. The pleasure was intense and you didn’t know how much longer you could last. 

Your devil partner could tell you were near your end by the way yours hips stuttered and the broken moans falling from your lips. Nero's thumb brushed up against your swollen clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in time to your erratic pace. It was the push you needed to go over the edge into euphoria.

You screamed in rapture as you were hit by an intense orgasm, your juices spilling out of you at quite an alarming rate. The feeling of your walls clenched so tightly around his cock made Nero's hips stutter. He thrust into your body as you writhed in his lap, his dick throbbing harshly as he released. A growl bubbled up his throat as he spilled his seed, burying his cock as far as it would go. 

When the pleasure had passed Nero looked between your bodies as he pulled his softening cock out. He hadn't realised that there were a lot of fluids staining your thighs and his stomach. Since he was coming down from his pleasure high he had a moment to stop and reflect. That amount of fluid was probably not normal. His eyes widened slightly in fear as he suddenly pulled you closer.

"Are you okay?” he asked, panic lacing his voice. “Are you hurt?”

You smiled, thinking it was sweet he was worried about you. You nodded weakly, gently patting his face. You were still a little dazed from the experience and you were trying to catch your breath.

"Yeah. You didn’t break me” you muttered.

Nero spared himself a sigh of relief. He knew he could get a little carried away and the last thing he wanted to do was seriously hurt you during these intimate moments.

“I just think I came pretty hard" you added.

He blinked in mild surprise. "Am I...the first one to make you do it?"

You nodded. "Yeah" you admitted. "It's never happened before."

He suddenly smiled as he pulled you close. He was very proud that he was the first one to make you squirt. And now he was going to be the only one that evoked that same reaction from you. Dante needed to leave you two alone more often.


End file.
